1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to search methods, and, more particularly, to search methods based on string fragments.
2. Brief Discussion of the Related Art
Devices such as computer systems and portable devices provide an address book function for managing address records. Most address books provide an easy-to-use single field interface for the quick entry of search strings, allowing address records to be retrieved accordingly. While simple and convenient, search results using this conventional method are often inconclusive. For example, entering a common first name such as “JOHN,” could yield numerous address records beginning with “JOHN.”
As described previously, all portable devices, such as mobile phones, PDA phones, and smart phones, have address book functions. Since portable devices are limited in size, the search procedure is particularly inconvenient. For example, scrolling up and down to locate a correct address record requires more effort than on a personal computer.
To improve search result accuracy, the conventional address book search method provides first and last name search string fields. This method, however, makes the user interface too complicated for most applications, particularly in mobile phones.